1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a ceramic electronic component, and the ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ceramic electronic components, such as ceramic capacitors, have been used for various applications. For example, JP 2003-77761 A discloses, as an example of the components, a laminated ceramic capacitor in which a ceramic material having large grains grown more than those in a ceramic material defining dielectric ceramic layers is included in internal electrode layers. JP 2003-77761 A describes that the ceramic material having large grown grains provided in the internal electrode layers can suppress delamination between the dielectric ceramic layers and the internal electrode layers.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for further improved reliability of ceramic electronic components.